The present invention relates to an external fixation device for positioning and immobilizing the femur relative to the pelvis.
A traction table has normally been used to position and immobilize the relationship between the femur and pelvis. The traction table allows application of forces to the bony skeleton indirectly through the soft tissues. Strong forces are required for long periods of time. The higher the force and longer the duration, the greater risk there is of soft tissue injury. The maximal force that can be safely generated is frequently inadequate to accomplish the desired positioning. The traction table relies on a stable pelvis and cannot be used when there is ligament and bony disruption of the pelvis. It is used is the operating room because of bulk and the need to have the patient under anesthesia.
The present invention will perform what the traction table attempted in the operating room environment in a more effective and safer fashion. In addition, because it is light weight and small, it is portable and can provide the same capability outside the operating room (i.e. in the preoperative and post-operative periods) when heavy forces need to be applied to the pelvis and femur for prolonged periods while the patient is moved about.